All Over Again
by anime-ruthless
Summary: Even when Yugi thought he could enjoy his life again, he'll soon realize that life is full of twists and turns that will return him and his friends back to danger and adventure.


Well…here I go again. 

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

The night sky shone brightly down on a rather large city and it suburbs. It was the fall season and the winds chilled the air, but not too badly as to keep the local crowd of citizens off the streets and away from enjoying the nightlife of whatever their little hearts desired. No, it wasn't all about the 'under the lights' feel of football as some would cheer about. For some, it would any type of public hangout where many could gather to laugh and enjoy time with their friends, whether that would be the mall or arcade. Others, it would be that sporting environment that would pump up the adrenaline in their bodies, rooting for the team they wish to support. As for most of the remaining, it would be spending time with a loved one taking a nice stroll through the park, holding close to the other they cared about. Overall, it was the best night before winter could attempt to turn them away for several months. For one person, he chose the other alternative over the above mentioned: to relax at home. And one could ask that with everything that could be done, why would he stay at the place of his residence? To put it simply, it was his way of enjoying life after life enjoyed him. Through all of his trials and adventures, he could watch or hear about someone else's time to shine…he had been through what felt like all of them anyway. Not that he didn't want to go through that all again if asked by God Himself, but it was time for a break.

Needless to say, he had a busy day of school and homework on top of working in his Grandfather's card shop that he would enjoy when he was the right frame of mind. He felt like what he went through today was really a reward, like it was something totally different from the norm, and his norm is not usual normalcy of teenage life. "Aw…for once, time for different things." He stated, grabbing the already-made popcorn from the table that was left there. He was by himself this evening, mainly because he had done almost everything else there was to do with his friends, and they had respected that he enjoy his time off from the adventures that were brought forth before him. His thoughts of relaxing were put on hold as the phone rang, and he answered. "Hello?"

"Yo…why aren't you with us, Yug?" Was the voice of one of his friends who sounded like came straight from the east coast of the United States. "We miss ya being here."

"I know you guys want me there, but I'm just too tired from running errands to get shipments that were backed up from two months ago, Joey. Besides, with me there I'd be spending more time signing autographs than hanging out with you guys." The young hero replied, and he had a point. Two weeks ago, the arcade they went to was so mobbed by his presence that they were forced to close early. Nonetheless, so many young girls of his age were not only among the autograph seekers, but several were asking for his hand in marriage. This one instance was reminded Yugi's friends' mind. 

"Oh man…you know I forgot bout dat. Gosh for some reason dat made Tea pretty mad that dese girls were that desperate for you. Anyway, what are you planning at home, considering Gramps is out?" He asked, interested to know.

"Well…I was thinking of finding something on tv, like a movie or show or something, and just relaxing." He said simply. He could tell that such a lack of want to do something annoyed Joey to an extent. 

"Well, I guess I can't stop ya from doing something boring like dat, but if it what's you want to do, then be my guess buddy." He said, sounding resigned to knowing that should be with them instead. Meanwhile, Yugi could hear two other muffled voices in which it sounded like they were coming up to where Joey was talking. The first was yet another male voice. "Hey Yugi. Get over here right now, and see me make Joey angry at something other than beating him at his favorite game!" He exclaimed. 

"Sorry Tristan. I'm not moving from where I sit right now, especially after it feels like threw my back." He said. Figures he asked Serenity out by now, and if he didn't yet he probably will sometime tonight. I imagine Joey going off on him in about 3...2...1... And he would be right, as he could hear someone angrily erupting at Tristan. "Sorry Yugi, but I gotta go. I think it worked." He said, hearing Yugi chuckling at his antics, despite the sophomoric level that they were. "Here…I'll hand the phone off right now." He said, and Yugi could swear Joey wanted to strangle Tristan almost like Homer wrapping his hands around Bart's throat and neck area. 

"Hey Yugi." Was the voice from a female that was all too familiar to him. Sometimes to him, the angelic tone made him nearly be swept away. It started to make him regret being in their presence. "Hey Tea. Keeping them in line, I guess?"

"Yeah, but it isn't easy when you're not around. I used to have no problem, but now, it seems like you have the magic voice to stop them dead in their tracks." Tea replied. She was the one who knew Yugi the longest, and also seemed to be the closest, even if Joey claimed he was the best friend. "You know, I still can't understand that you wanted to be by yourself tonight. At least let us come over later." She said. Yugi secretly wished it would be just her, but he knew they all wanted to hang out with him, even if he wanted to be alone for a change. 

"Well…" He paused, and almost made it seem like he wasn't there. "…I guess you guys can come on over. Just don't plan something crazy like last time." He said, making mention to Joey's all-night strip poker party, which ended in a very unfavorable way for Yugi. Both he and Tea shuddered at the thought of the end result, which would be forever unmentionable. "Okay. I think I can do that much for you considering all the different things they tried to help you with." The first one on Yugi's mind was setting him up to enjoy a night at a strip club, though Tristan stated it to be a gentleman's club. Tea ended pulling him out of there before anything crazy happened, and it consequently ended a rather weird day for him. "Thanks Tea. You're the best." He said, then hanging up a minute later. 

"Well, time to get back to enjoying what alone time I've got." He said, flipping on the television to find something. Finally, a half a quiet night. And no more evil presence, or psychotic evil trying to take over the world or some place in time or something. His adventures had literally taken him all over the world, dragging an ancient artifact, a secret power, and his friends and family with him. The last half hour he had wanted to watch anything and would get interrupted by phone calls and thoughts. Now, he could find whatever he wanted on and just plain watch it without giving a care. Finding the most mindless dribble on tv: wrestling, and that it was on, he put the remote down. "Oh, a classic." He said, watching a person in black clothing and who was wearing a hat and had many tattoos all over him taking on a person who couldn't speak any real kind of English at all. "Well, there could be worse on tv. For one thing, there's all those darn reality shows on, or even dramas like CSI, or even…" 

He was stopped short when the tv seemed to be losing the reception. "That's weird, considering we have digital cable. I guess the cable company is screwing up my night like they do most other people." If that were the case, for there were still images of his journeys showing up in the garbles mess on the picture tube. "What's going on!" He was officially wondering what was happening, and if this was a joke. "Guys? You can stop that now. I'm onto whatever fun you're wanting to have with me." He said aloud, and was even more shocked he was getting a reply on his tv, as it read "THIS IS NO JOKE, YUGI MOTOU." Now, he was off balance in his thought. What is going on? That was the only thing going through his mind, or what he could wonder or even think about. It then displayed another message. "I HOPE YOU ARE ENJOYING LIFE, FOR SOON IT WILL CHANGE…" All of a sudden, the show he was watching reappeared and was on again. Yugi sat in a state of shock and confusion. He was very aware of the one thing he didn't want, but may be coming again. That one thing was the presence of evil, and whoever would be behind it. 

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Very short, I know. Just take into the fact that I'm rusty in my writing and description and everything. Anyway, that will be the ONLY reference to wrestling I make in this, barring that I continue. All I would like is a couple of opinions from anybody telling me what they think. I have opened PM and my email, so if you're not comfortable reviewing, then you can use that to tell me your thoughts. 

P.S. For current wrestling fans, I am describing a current rivalry out there, though not that well.

Anyway…please let me know what you all think. Thanks and later. 


End file.
